Talk:One Piece Wiki
Here is my incomplete layout plan Main Categories *Orgenatizion - Mountain Bandits - Will of D. - Pirates - Marines - World Government - Baroque Works - 20 Doctors - Alabasta Rebellion - New Pirate Age - Shandian Warriors - Eneru's Warriors - Davy Back Fight - Franky Family - Galley-La Company - Chiper Pol - Enies Lobby Branch - Ohara Clan *Animals *Technology - Dials - Ships - Trains - Vehicles - Berries - Log Post - Enternal Post - Phonegyph *History - Character History - Void Century - One Piece World Timeline - Current Timeline *Characters *Atlas - East Blue * Island and Location - South Blue * Island and Location - North Blue * Island and Location - West Blue * Island and Location - Red Line - Grand Line - Island and Location - White Sea - Sea Bottoms - Unknown *Culture - Fishmen - Mermans - Monkey People - Skypieans - Shandians - Giants - Suna Suna Clan *Arsenal - Natural Powers * Mantra * Rokushiki * Life Return * Magic Eye - Weapons - Fighting Technique - Battles - Bounties - Ancient Weapons Real-Time Categories *Teoi Animation *Shonen Jump *Shueisha *Eiichiro Oda *4kids *One Piece Marchendise *One Piece Video Games *One Piece Music *One Piece Databooks *One Piece Novel *Interviews Anime Categories *One Piece Movies *Episode Guide *Seiyuu and Voice Actors *4kids Edits *TV Specials *Openings and Endings =Manga Categories= *Chapters *Volumes *One Piece Omake *SBS *Colorwalk and Colorspreads *Translation Notes *Etymology *Manga/Anime Differance Guide *Story Arcs *Intersting Facts *Fashioned Guide *Manga Art Evolution *Errors in the Manga Feel free to edit it, or veto some section A Suggestion I know this is the main page... But shouldn't its discussion page be purely for discussion on the main page itself? I'm talking about all our stuff on layouts and things. Really, from looking at how others have done this... This kind of thing is suppose to go on Community Portal page. I prepose we move all this there, otherwise we're wasting this pages discussion page on stuff not related to it and the the Coummunity portal page itself. It will make life easier in the longrun, if we keep general edit discussions and layouts there. BTW... We have just Chopper's page to go. I'm doing that now, after that all the pages will require are some quick cleanups and we'll have our first set of finished and sparkling pages. ;) One-Winged Hawk 17:10, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :I've moved the talk concerning the wikia as a whole to the community portal talk page. Sigmasonic X 02:15, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Storylines Are you also going to add a Story-Arc section? --You mean like tht Mini-arcs on the titles pages? there really should be articles about those, since they are part of the story canon. BF202 =Fansite= And thus, the consensus is Marines. I am never one to violate a consensus, but one thing is still bothering me. Wikis are encyclopedias, but this one behaves more like a fansite and its users moe like rabid fans than writers of an encyclopedia. Wikipedia, as an encyclopedia, uses the literal translation of 海軍 (Navy) as opposed to 海兵隊 (Marine), which Oda has never spelled it as. Bon Clay/Bon Kurei, Arabasta/Alabasta, Lucci/Rucci, and Jyabura/Jabra work either way, so, no beef, but Kaigun and Kaiheitai cannot be flip-flopped. Also, you insist on using "Marine's'", plural, which Oga has never spelled it as. He has only spelled it as 海軍 and as MARINE, singular. So it is either the Marine, no "s", or the Navy, that is, if this was truly intended to be an encyclopedia. I have no prejudice against the users here, but they seem altogether more aggressive and angry than on other wikis. Take joekido for example. I sympathize with him after reading his story, but the only thing he seems concerned with is either making this site better than, or otherwise totally copying, Arlong Park. That guy who insulted Wikipedia and that other guy who said the fans know more than those who do reasearch are no better. So tell me, is this an encyclopedia, or a fansite. Sorry for wasting your time, Rodtheanimegod4ever 01:46, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :This is early stages right now everything is work in progress. Our progress is slow though due to the lack of editors here (there are about 8 whereas wikipedia has many). Where do you get the idea we're agressive? we have had a few desputes here previously, but we're all a nice bunch once you to get to know us. Right now I'm trying to get Project Wikipedia Rescue underway so all the info there is over here by next Friday. Its due to the problems on wikipedia. This isn't a fan site, but we're slow progressing thats all. Give us a couple of months and everything will be different (I can ensure you). One-Winged Hawk 08:53, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::The truth, if you are just here from Wikipedia to "help" us we don't need your help. The truth is we ARE One Piece fans trying to build a proper place to keep One Piece information. MARINE is jsut what is written on their signs, which when romanized wouldn't be plural, plus it's showing it's association, which is is a MARINE vessal, a MARINE, uhh, soldier which is A Marine. I keep having to tell people, it's a literal translation, not a perfect translation, also foreign countires have a Marine Corp similar to the Japanese Navy, and knowing Oda he did this on purpose since he likes other cultures. Also the Navy article on Wikipedia has changed, but I dunno for how long. Cody2526 09:10, 9 December 2006 (UTC) My page layout plan: Part 2 The same Joekido in October gave the main page many category entry and now he's fixing it again to make it look like any common Wikia. I had successfully insert the navigation bar and the One Piece Universe bar at the bottem. Soon I will create tamplates for Do You Know, Featured page, news articles and a quote articles to make the page high quaility and common. Joekido Page Bug? I have no links on the left coloumn on this page... Is this a bug anyone? One-Winged Hawk 22:26, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Wait I get it... Joekido, that new layout is cauing the page to go wierd in my browser, those links start after the page layout ends, they strench down the page. I don't know if it does the same for you + others. I think if anyone is getting it you need to relook at it. One-Winged Hawk 22:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::A quick experiment on this page revealled the Template is the cause of the problem. Odd because on its own page, there is no problem, nor is there a problem when its not on this page. Joekido, if you can't solve this I will try and solve it for you in the couple of days, it can't stay like this. ::I'm baffled by it myself... I'm leaning towards saying 'start again from scratch'. You have some bugs in this table, the coding for it is arkward at best. I don't want to interfer without your premission on this note, beyond a couple of simple coding fixes I've already done. But if this can't be solved fast restart from scratch may be the only option and one of us is going to have to step in to aid you if need be. :: Try rereading the tables page on wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table One-Winged Hawk 23:22, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Really? It's was going crazy? "sigh" I'll try my best to fix it. You may help if you know better Joekido Wookiepedia has the similer bug and yes I used some code from that site olny to give me the example. And I tell you I'm not an wikicode expert but I will check the link you post to learn more. If you know better and want to start at the strech, that's fine because I need help. Go head and do what you want if you know how to fix it. Joekido :Hmmm.... You COULD do a test and see if that template works on another page... It *may* be a bug linked to this page alone. If it works on another page, then I have another idea. Make this main page a "intro" page and then have the main directory list using a link from this page to it. :So instead of: :Main pages -> other pages :It would be: :Intro Page (formerly main page) -> Main directly page -> other directories. :If it works, its fine and you wouldn't have to start from scratch. One-Winged Hawk 08:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Temporay revert Okay I've had to revert the page while Joekido fixes that template. Joekido, can you supply some details here on what exactly you want? I can help if I know what you want to achieve. I don't know if I can cure that templates problem though, but I can try if you can't work it out yourself. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC)